beyondtwosoulsfandomcom-20200222-history
Navajo
Navajo is the fourteenth (chronologically the twentieth) chapter of Beyond: Two Souls. Synopsis Jodie is escaping the CIA (right after the events of Broken) and is now in the middle of the desert. She walks on the side of the road, hitchhiking with no success. A short time later, Aiden shows her the way to a small house near the road where she encounters a family of four (Jay, Cory, Paul and Shimasani) who give her a roof over her head, and somewhere to eat for the day. Plot Jodie is walking along a road in the Navajo region. She has the option to wave down the few vehicles that pass by, but they all ignore her. She complains to Aiden, who angers her enough for her to turn to her right, spotting a small farmhouse not far from her. Jodie walks to the farmhouse and knocks; after some time a young man answers the door. Jodie pleads for shelter with dusk approaching. The man says she couldn't stay with them; she begs but is turned down. An older man approaches behind him, and begins speaking to him in Navajo. He then invites Jodie into the simple farmhouse. The older man invites her to dinner and introduces his family — himself as Paul; his sons, Jay (the young man at the door) and Cory (the younger son); and his mother, Shimasani. He explains that his mother hasn't spoken in years. After a few awkward and silent moments of dinner, Paul strikes up a conversation, and asks Jodie what she was doing traveling so far from civilization. Jodie learns that they are Dineh and is the only ranch left of a once large community. After some small talk about ranching, the dog starts to bark and the wind starts to whistle rather fiercely. The family suddenly stops eating, and Paul says it's time for bed. Jay leads Jodie to her room, and tells her to lock the door and not to come out. In Jodie's room, she finds a line of ash below the window. After undressing and washing up, she goes to sleep. Waking up from a vivid dream, she uses Aiden to open the locked door. Paul tells her to go back to her room if she knocks on his door. If she doesn't listen and instead opens the front door, a specter will appear, startling her. Later, Jodie wakes up and, after drinking a cup of coffee with Paul, prepares to leave. Paul then offers work, and in exchange he'd pay with room and board; Jodie readily accepts. After a series of events, Jodie comes to learn of the entity Yé'iitsoh that has been indiscriminately killing any living being in the area. It was first summoned by Shimasani's ancestors, as a way to drive off the Confederate soldiers that had invaded their land. The plan had backfired, as Yé'iitsoh became insatiable for death and destruction — and so it continued to torment Paul's family to this day. When she returns to the farmhouse, she finds the Yé'iitsoh attacking the house in broad daylight. Jay and Cory are found crouching over a wounded Paul, and eventually help him into the house. If Jodie follows, she will be able to heal Paul. This option becomes nonviable if Jodie chooses to talk to Shimasani right away. With the help of Aiden, Shimasani, and the spirits of the ancestors, Jodie is able to send Yé'iitsoh back to where it came from, via a rift. Unfortunately, Shimasani dies as a result. Paul (if saved), Jay, Cory, and Jodie pay their respects at her newly dug grave. If Paul is not saved, he will be buried alongside Shimasani. Before leaving the sacred area, Jodie enters a small cave and discovers several wall paintings about entities, including a human attached to an entity via an ethereal chord. Back at the ranch, the men give Jodie a restored motorcycle to help her get on her way. If Paul survives, he will be the one who gives the motorcycle instead of his sons. Jodie can choose to hug Cory and/or kiss Jay. She thanks the family for their hospitality and rides off. Should the ritual fail, Yé'iitsoh will escape, the funeral scene will not occur, and Jay will thank Jodie for her attempts to help. Paths *Path #1 **Aiden explored the house **Aiden didn't explore the house *Path #2 **Took a step outside **Didn't venture outside *Path #3 **Repaired the bike **Didn't repair the bike *Path #4 **Escaped Ye'iitsoh **Rescued by ghosts *Path #5 **Told Jay the truth **Lied or evaded Jay's questions *Path #6 **Healed Paul **Didn't save Paul *Path #7 **Completed the ritual **Didn't complete the ritual *Path #8 **Kissed Jay before leaving **Hugged Jay before leaving Trophies *Not Just Sand - During the night spent with the Navajo family, ignore Paul's warning and head outside when everyone goes to bed. To get the trophy, you have to make less than three mistakes when running from the entity. *Never Alone - Kiss Jay at the end of the chapter. *Medicine Girl - Successfully perform the entire ritual. *Explorer - There is a bonus when you go with Jay to tend to the sheep. **Another bonus can be found during the funeral scene. Trivia *The chapter depicts a burning village that is implied to be a traditional Diné (Navajo) community although it is wildly inaccurate in that it displays a cluster of both tipis (teepees) and totem poles burning in the same place and time. The Diné's traditional homes were hogans (a low building made from adobe like material). Totem poles were exclusive to tribes on the northwestern coast of North America, whilst tipis were traditionally used among nomadic groups in the American Midwest. *Jodie must have been in Navajo for a while, though she is still very pale. *The Navajo chapter is possibly the biggest and longest (about 1hr 20mins) chapter in the game, as you require a horse to even get to other places in the area as it would take about half an hour to get to the sheep on foot. * The chapter takes place in Arizona because the state flag can be seen in the mile marker during the beginning while Jodie is walking along the road. * The motorcycle given to Jodie can be found and fixed by the player inside the barn. If fixed, the dialogue at the end of the chapter will reflect how Jodie was the one to fix it, and be given as a reason why it is given to her. * As Jodie drives into the distance, Shimasani appears in her wheelchair between Paul and Jay. Walkthrough de:Navajo Navajo